Wounded
by RaeMina
Summary: The Adephagos is the least of Yuri's worries... Spoilers for those who haven't finished the game. Rated T for language.


I barely get out of the way in time. The dust of that giant core crashing into the platform swallows me up, but I can still see. That bastard Alexei should finally be dead now. I don't want to look back, but I can hear the debris making a ruckus behind me, the core crackling with energy like it did just before it fell. Hopefully Estelle and the others managed to get out of the way, but I can't see them through all this dust.

I stopped just by the ledge of the platform, the dust finally clearing up. Guess the others ran the other way than I did, so they're probably on the other side of that big core. I'm looking out to the ocean, and I gotta admit the view's impressive. The ocean's as normal as ever, but the sky... It's got that huge and disgusting purple pimple sticking out of it now. The Adephagos... Damn it, why's it still here?

As I stare at it, a scoff passes my closed lips. I grip Dein Nomos' handle in my right hand. "'The Adephagos disappeared into the void...'" I mutter. "Yeah, well, guess they didn't really say they destroyed that... _thing._ They just went and left this piece of crap remnant behind." No one's around to hear me, but what do I care.

Those damn ancients. They couldn't really stop the Adephagos, so they just hid it, like some kid stuffing a broken vase or something under his mattress for fear of getting punished. Now it's back, left for me to- No, for _everyone_ to worry about.

Armor clanks behind me, ripping me from my thoughts. Flynn, maybe? I turn, only to see someone's rushing me!

And then I can't move... My stomach feels like it's on fire, a hand pushes on my back, a face with violet cat-eyes is right at my face. The wind's knocked out of me, and soon enough that face is pushing hard into mine. By body goes numb, from what I can't tell, but the longer I stay like this the more my stomach burns and my head spins.

At last she pulls away from me, with enough force to make me stagger backwards and stumble over my own feet. Something clatters against the floor and my free hand immediately moves to my stomach. To touch it sends a shock of pain through me. I grit my teeth in agony while my hand moves up to my lips. I can smell and feel the metallic warm wetness of blood-My blood.

My vision starts to tunnel and my head reels, but I can see her standing in front of me. She stares with her bloodshot cat-eyes wide. Her hands are at her face, her gauntlets and Knight's uniform covered in blood. "Sodia...!" I slur, the taste of iron starting in my mouth now. "You..."

My ears start to ring, but I hear her finally speak...

"I'm so sorry...!" She blurts out between small gasping sobs. "I had to, b-but I-" She shakes her head and falls to her knees, inches away from the knife also covered in blood. "I know you're a criminal, a-and," she sniffs, "Flynn, h-he needs someone who can... But I-" She looks up at me, tears staining her face. "I can't help but...! Sorry!"

"Sodia..." Her name passes my lips again. Even if I was in my right mind, or maybe even in a hundred years, I still wouldn't be able to tell what I felt just then. Rage? Fear? No... Awe... Maybe...

I stumble, then I fall, Dein Nomos still gripped in my hand. My vision swirls with blues, my mind swims in her violet eyes... I slip into unconsciousness as ocean's jaws swallow me whole...

A/N at the end this time... Hi guys~! ^^ A little change in pace. I was just sitting around thinking when I had this idea for a oneshot. I'm kind of a shipper for YurixSodia, and this just seemed to be a bit more a dramatic way to play with the scene. I was also thinking of putting Sodia in a more sadistic light, seeing how all the people hate her, but as I said I'm a Yurdia person~ :D

Blame Chiisarin for it =P and her awesome fic "A Break for Tea and Some Biscuits." She hasn't continued it in months and I need all the help I can get to bug her into continuing o_o So help please? Thanks XD

Oh, and don't ask me why Sodia felt she had to stab Yuri if she's loves him. In any continuity, who can anyone tell what she's actually thinking anyway? =P Peace~

-RaeMina


End file.
